Jerry's story
by slyfox2000
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Jerry the elephant refuses to serve foxes? this story tells you why as we take a look into his past.


"It's so hot today" Nick remarked as he began to fan himself with his own paws.

"I'll say, I feel like I'm going to melt in this weather" Judy groaned. Then her face lit up as she saw the shop they were both near Jumbuex's cafe. "Look Nick how about an ice cream?"

Nick face look hesitant "um well maybe we should go to another shop?" he suggested. "if you remember that guy doesn't take kindly to foxes."

"Nick I'm sure he's changed by now, after all a lot of mammals have a different view on foxes now, after you became a cop."

Nick sighed and nodded "Well alright let's give it a go, but I won't be surprised if he still refuses to serve me."

Nick and Judy went into the café. Jerry the owner had a stern look on his face, when the two came up to his counter. "Whoa, whoa hold on there" he said holding his trunk up high. "I'll serve you bunny, but I'm not serving the fox. I told him that the last time he was here."

Nick sighed "see carrots? I told you so" he whispered into her large ears.

Judy looked up at the elephant. "Sir why won't you serve Nick?"

Jerry growled "It's not just him, I won't serve." He said in defence.

"Well why don't you serve foxes?" she asked, "Nick didn't do anything to your shop."

"You wouldn't understand" Jerry hissed. His body began to shake.

"Wouldn't understand what?" Nick asked him.

Jerry sighed and flopped back "There's a reason I don't allow foxes in my shop." He admitted.

"And what would that reason be?"

"Ok it was years back, I was 18 years old, and my father had retired." Jerry began.

[flashback]

"Son, I'm so proud of you, you are now going to take over the jumbuex's café, it's been a family business for generations."

Jerry put on a big smile "don't worry dad, I won't let you down, I'll do what you taught me."

His dad smiled "I know you will."

During that day jerry had sold lots of ice creams, and other things to mammals of all sizes. Everyone loved the ice cream. They called it the best in zootopia.

Jerry also felt proud as he stood behind the counter. He held his head and trunk in air proud"

Just then a gang of around 3 red foxes came in. "Hey there" one greeted in a polite tone.

"Hello what can I get for you sir?" The young elephant asked.

"Uh yes we'll have uh one junior sundae with strawberry sauce and no peanuts." He said.

Jerry nodded "Coming right up" he turned to the other workers there, and repeated the order. Before he turned back however, he heard a clicking sound, he faced the three foxes his eye's widened as they all held a gun in their paws.

Jerry began to shake in fear. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't. he thought.

The other customers began to scream in terror too.

The second one pointed his gun over at them "Shut it or we'll shoot you too" he yelled at them. The customers all got up and ran, leaving Jerry to fend for himself.

The leader pointed his gun to the elephant. "Now put all your money into this bag, or else this bullet will find itself in your head"

Jerry gulped and he began to shake even more. His first day at a job, and he gets robbed. He took the money from the till and placed it into the fox's bag.

"Let's get out of here lads" the leader said and the three ran off.

Jerry began to cry, he dropped down to the floor, wiping his giant tears with this trunk.

{back to present day]

"Oh, now I understand" Nick nodded "You don't serve foxes because of what happened on that day."

Jerry nodded "It really traumatized me." He admitted. Every time a fox comes here, I'm just reminded of that day.

"Look I get that it must have been scary, but do you thinks it fair that you shouldn't serve foxes for what they did? I mean it was only a few foxes."

Jerry shook his head "No and I don't mean too it's just that"

"I know, but you need to start serving foxes" Judy said. "After all they shouldn't be held responsible for what those other foxes did" Judy told him.

"Ok, you're right. I'm sorry Nick was it? so what can I get you?" he asked Nick.

Nick smiled "Uh a blueberry cone please" he smiled.

"Coming right up, and for you?" he asked Judy.

"A carrot ice cream please."

After the two got their ice cream they went out and began to eat it.

"Wow who would have thought he's been through something like that?" Nick remarked in shock.

"You never know what anyone has been through in their life" Judy pointed out.

Nick nodded "Yeah my dad always told me, everyone has a story."

Judy smiled "Well at least now he'll serve foxes"

Nick also smiled "yeah and his blueberry ice creams are the best."

They both chuckled and finished eating their ice creams.

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
